Collège Girls
by cilou'scullen
Summary: Traduction de la fiction de stargirl888.
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire ne m'appartent pas,je ne fais que la traduire.

Tous les perso son a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

C'était le jour de l'entrée à l'université et Bella venait de recevoir ses horaire et l'assignation a sa chambre. Elle la partageais avec deux filles plus âgées. L'école elle a fait comme une sorte de système de mais tendue mais Bella trouve ça ridicule - Pourquoi un étudiant en deuxième année voudrait prendre soin d'un étudiant de première année?

Elle avait un plan du campus et après quelques tours elle fini par arriver près des chambres. Il y avait quatre bâtiments et d'après ses papiers, elle était dans le troisième. Chaque maison avait un esprit différent selon la préférence et la gamme de prix. Bella qui n'était pas des plus riches avait dépenser beaucoup pour le logement le plus cher afin d'avoir sa propre chambre car étant assez studieuse elle ne voulait pas avoir à se soucier des gens qui pourrait l'interrompre si elle était en train d'étudier. C'était un bâtiment assez grand avec des murs jaunes. Il ne pouvait manifestement pas contenir de nombreuses personnes cependant. Etre une petite université privée, selon la brochure, c'est aussi essayé de maintenir un environnement intime et familial. Prenant une grande respiration, elle entra.

Le plancher était bas, elle y découvre un espace communautaire avec un écran plat et un billard. Il y avait un groupe de fille qui racontait sans doute des potins. Plus proche de Bella se trouvait un groupe de trois jeune fille.

"Nouvelle ici?" Demande une fille avec un air assez aimable. Bella acquiesça

«Je suis Lauren, tes camarades de chambre devraient être la. Dans quelle chambre es-tu? »Bella lui tendit la feuille ou se trouvait son numéro de chambre

"Trente-quatre." Répondit Bella, avant la remise de la feuille.

Pour une raison inconnue par Bella Lauren et ses amies ont trouvé cela très amusant. «Alors, tu es avec Rose et Alice." Dit-elle, elle jeta un regard autour d'elles "Elles sont censés être ici pour te saluer, murmurait-elle en regardant autour, même si elle ne semblait pas y croire . «Typique». Murmurait-elle avant d'aborder à nouveau Bella "Je suppose qu'elles sont déjà de la suite. Monte les escaliers. "elle lui indiquât un grand escalier de bois le long du mur du fond", il ya 15 suites réparties sur chaque étage de telle sorte que tu es sur le deuxième étage, à la fin du couloir. "Bella hocha la tête et se retourna pour suivre le chemin que Lauren lui avait indiqué. Elle était presque à l'escalier, quand Lauren l'appela «Oh et la nouvelle," Bella se retourna pour la regarder «Je frapperai avant d'entrer si j'étais toi." Elle dit cela en riant, apparemment il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie qui n'avais aucun sens pour Bella . Quand il était clair que Lauren n'allait pas dire autre chose Bella poursuivit sa montée des escaliers.

La porte était ouverte lorsque Bella arriva à la chambre, tout en tenant compte de l'alerte de Laurens 'elle frappait quand même.

"Juste une seconde." Répondit une personne hors de vue.

De la porte Bella pouvait voir un coin salon confortable donnant sur quatre portes et une petite cuisine en suite. Il y avait aussi un écran plat! Il était clair que ces personnes étaient riches ,pensait-elle ,c'est impossible que l'école offre cela.

Une seconde plus tard, un petit lutin arriva de l'autre bout de la pièce en dansant elle saisie Bella. "Salut ... Je suis ... Je suis Bella Swan."

«Formidable, je suis Alice Cullen." Elle attendait que Bella dise quelque chose, mais Bella était un peu abasourdie par la personnalité pétillante d'Alice et surtout comment elle a réussi à la faire passer dans ces quelques mots.

«Euh, je peux t'aider?" Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

«Je croit que je vais être avec toi dans cette chambre." Expliqua Bella.

«Oh Okay. Bien venu alors. " Dit Alice puis elle conduit Bella au milieu de la pièce. Là C'est ma chambre, dit-elle, en montrant la porte à droite, «celle là c'est celle de Rose, elle lui montra la porte directement en face", la tienne sera celle-là, "la porte à côté de Rose", et ici c'est la salle de bains, ah oui et si tu ne veux pas être dérangée les portes sont équipées de verrou. "a-t-elle ajouté. Le tout fut expliqué a une vitesse extrême de telle sorte que Bella eu un peu de mal a tout suivre

«Quand tes affaires arrivent?" Demanda Alice

"Environ d'ici une heure."

"Bien, ça nous laisse le temps de se connaitre un peu l'une et l'autre pendant ce temps, dit-elle avec un ton qui reflétait une réelle excitation.

Alice poussa Bella sur le canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Son amitié immédiate était à la fois réconfortante et assez étrange pour Bella. Il était facile de lui parler parce que une demi-heure plus tard, Bella lui avait expliqué son histoire ; sur la façon dont elle vivait avec son père à Forks tandis que sa maman et son beau-père vivait en Floride et aussi de sa sœur Claire. Elle avait aussi tout appris sur la famille d'Alice. Elle avait un frère aîné, Edward. Son père était médecin et sa mère redéposait des maison mais plutôt comme passe temps.

Elles furent interrompues quand les affaires de Bella arrivèrent et Alice aida Bella à tout débarrasser et a ranger.

À environ trois heures et demie la mystérieuse Rose arriva. OMG c'est un modèle! fut la première pensée de Bella. Rose était grande, blonde, parfaite. Bella a été plus que intimidé par cette fameuse Rose.

Rose arriva avec un grand sourire, et Alice se leva. « Rose », dit-elle presque en piaillant. Rose sourit à l'enthousiasme de son amie. « Hey chérie » appela-elle-Alice avec beaucoup de familiarité, avant de se diriger vers elle pour un câlin et un baiser. Un baiser un peu trop passionné que ce qui est nécessaire à des amies. Alice sourit, alors qu'elle se dégagea.

"Rose, je te présente Bella. Dit-elle« Elle restera dans l'autre chambre. "

"Ravie de te rencontrer je suis Rosalie Hale. "Elle serra la main de Bella

"Bella Swan - de même».

Rosalie ayant repris sa main la mit dans le dos de Alice. Alice sauta et se tortilla inconsciemment. Elle regarda Bella « Bella, Rose et nous absentons un peu dans l'autre chambre, pense tu que tu peut régler ça par toi-même pendant un moment? »

Bella hocha la tête encore en état de choc muet alors qu'elle regardait Alice tenter, pas si subtilement, rire tout le temps. Elle sauta pratiquement dans sa chambre avec Rosalie derrière elle. Bella aperçu Rosalie donner une claque sur le cul d'Alice et Alice commençant à déboutonner son haut alors que la porté n'était pas encore fermée.

Elle remarqua sur la table basse son pack d'instruction sur la housse elle pouvait y lire "Bienvenue au collège!"

"soit la bienvenue »se murmurait-elle à elle-même avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

APOV

"Rose!" Je poussa un cri aigue

Rose valsa avec un grand sourire et sourit à mon enthousiasme. Il a eu trop de temps depuis que nous nous sommes vues pour la dernière fois. Nous étions toutes les deux Juniors et nous étions restées ensemble depuis notre première année. "Hey chérie" elle m'a appelé, se déplace vers moi pour un câlin et m'embrasse. Je pouvais sentir ce qu'elle voulait rien qu'a la façon dont ses lèvres me touchaient. Je souris en m'éloignant bien que Bella allait bientôt en savoir assez sur nous, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'elle devait être amenée si rapidement et brutalement a la vérité.

Nous sommes amantes depuis notre troisième mois au RU. On a rien d'exclusif et nous avons toutes les deux encore des mecs en date, c'était juste quelque chose que nous avons fait pour le plaisir.

"Rose, je te présente Bella.« Je lui présente, en regardant de près l'interaction entres elles «Elle restera dans l'autre chambre."

«Ravie de te rencontrer je suis Rosalie Hale. "Elle serra la main de Bella

"Bella Swan - de même».

Je pouvais voir que Rosalie avait repris sa main pour la mettre là où ses pensées allaient - "nous allions avoir du plaisir avec ce jeu" c'est ce que ses yeux semblaient me dire. Elle posa sa main sur mes fesses et les pressa. J'ai sauté et me suis tortillé assez inconsciemment. Ce n'est pas que j'ai l'esprit de contact, mais c'était le fait que Bella nous regardait. Je me sentait mouillé et je savais que si nous ne bougions pas rapidement, j'aurai pu commencer à déchirer les vêtements de Roses ici, dans la salle de séjour. Je jetai un regard à Bella, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner mais Rose pinçait maintenant plus fort pour me montrer son empressement. J'essayai, sans aucun succès, d'esquiver sa main. J'avais l'intention d'expliquer cela à Bella d'une manière différente mais Rose avait ses propres idées. Elle me voulait et je savais mieux que quiconque comment elle pouvait être impatiente lorsqu'elle voulait obtenir quelque chose. Enfin j'ai fini par dire " Bella, Rose et nous absentons un peu dans l'autre chambre, pense tu que tu peut régler ça par toi-même pendant un moment? "

Elle a hoché la tête - je pouvais voir le choc du à notre comportement sur son visage. Rose m'a donné une pincée particulièrement difficile a supporté. J'ai sauté avant de me précipiter vers ma chambre. Je savais qu'elle devenait encore plus impatiente. Rosalie était juste derrière moi. Nous avions a peine attend la chambre que je commença à déboutonner mon top. Je l'ai entendue une seconde avant de la sentir. Je me retournai pour voir Rose fermer de la porte - Bella avait donc du me voir! Cette seule pensée m'excitait encore plus.

"C'était quoi ça? Demandai-je, tout en retirant mon jean.

Rosalie avait retiré son haut aussi, afin de me révéler ses seins parfaits encastrés dans un soutien-gorge noir et or avec de la dentelle.

«Pour m'avoir fait trop attendre..

"Eh bien, je ne pouvait pas te présenter pas et qu'est ce que c'était que cette présentation, je pense enfin je suis même sure que tu as choqué la pauvre fille.

«Eh bien techniquement, tu était celle qui se tortilla et faisait un spectacle."

«Parce que tu me pinçais le cul!"

Nous étions tous deux entièrement déshabillée et maintenant en chemin vers le lit. Nous nous embrassions profondément, nos membres entrelacés les uns avec les autres.

Je commençais rapidement à embrasser a ma façon son corps parfait. Je léchait chacun de ses tetons. Mes mains avaient déjà caresser son clito avant que ma bouche ne s'y attaque. Je proposa deux de mes doigts au niveau de son ouverture et les poussa alors que Ma bouche était en plein travail avec sa boule de nerf.

Je pouvais sentir son corps répondre a mes caresse alors que je bougeait mes doigts dedans et dehors de son inimité, tout en augmentant la vitesse, tout en la léchant, suçant et mordillant avec ma bouche. J'ai ajouté un autre doigt et j'ai pu sentir son corps ce contracter durant son orgasme.

Elle resta immobile pendant un moment, haletant avant de me tirer pour un baiser. "Dieu, que c'était bien." Murmurait-elle.

Nous roulions sur le côté afin d'être au même niveau l'une et l'autre. Elle faisait trainer ses doigts sur le bas de mon corps.

"Hey!" J'ai appelé à l'indignation quand elle sortit du lit pour aller jusqu'à son sac. Elle sourit par dessus son épaule en me cachant ce qu'elle sortit de son sac.

Elle revint au lit, me cachant ce qui était derrière son dos et commença à m'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis j'ai oublié l'élément caché lorsque ses doigts ont trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à ma fente. Elle a commencé à me sucer le mamelon . Je pouvais sentir mon intimité qui ne cessait d'appeler son corps alors que je commença à gémir contre ma volonté.

Soudain je senti quelque chose de froid appuyé contre intimité et eut un dé compris alors ce que Rosalie avait récupérer dans son sac.

J'étais tellement mouillée nous n'avons même pas besoin de lubrifiant alors qu'elle le glissa à l'intérieur de moi. Elle faisait des vas et viens Changeant constamment le rythme, pour me maintenir sur le bord de la jouissance, et enfin, d'un coup particulièrement profond, je suis venu.

Nous nous sommes couchés sur le lit pendant un moment, appréciant « l'après » et tous les sentiments. Finalement Rose s'assit. "J'ai faim. Annonçât elle. Elle pris le chemin vers la porte, toujours nue, alors je l'ai regardai sous le choc. Je savais que Rose n'était pas pudique mais elle n'était pas vraiment dans la meilleur des tenue pour filler dans al cuisine alors que Bella était ici.

"Rose, tu ne peut pas y aller comme ça." lui ai-je dit

«Mais ma robe est dans l'autre pièce." Elle fit la moue

«Et tu n'as absolument pas de vêtements ici?" J'ai demandé, en regardant ostensiblement son jeans et t-shirt éparpillé sur le sol.

"Rien, que je veuille porter. Alors, je suppose que non... »dit-elle, faisant son chemin vers mon placard" ... tu n'as qu'à aller faire mon sandwich pour moi. "Elle m'a jeté ma robe avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

"Et qu'est ce que Bella va penser? Demandai-je.

«Eh bien, si elle n'a pas compris ce que nous faisions ici maintenant, je pense quand même que nous avons fait suffisamment d bruit pour que toute la maison entende. ajouta-t-elle taquine.

«Oui, et c'est vrai que tu n'as fait aucun bruit »

"Alors tu vas allez me faire un peu de nourriture ou devrais-je y aller moi même?" Dit-elle, puisque je n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour mettre ma robe. Elle me forçait à être la seule à faire face à Bella et je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas toute seule.

Je me suis levé et a glissé dans le tissu en satin, en lui lançant un air ennuyé. "Je déteste ce côté de ton caractère." Ai-je marmonné.

"Tu aimes ça. Répondit-elle.

Elle m'a poussée sur le lit avec un petit rire avant de grimper au-dessus de moi. «Je te connais Alice." Expliquait-elle, s'arrêtant pour mettre ses doigts de ma clavicule jusqu'à ma hanche Alor quem a robe était entrouverte. "tu as aimé regarder Bella pendant que je venais vers la chambre et tu as beaucoup de plaisir et d'excitation de retourner là bas. Elle parie puis se baisse pour m'embrasser. Sa main me caresse encore légèrement. «tu dis que vous ne veux pas alors que tu en meurt d'envie" dit-elle d'une voix haletante. "Juste. Admet le. "Elle ponctuait chaque mot par un baiser.

Elle avait raison. Nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait voir à travers mes faux-semblants. A quoi cela servait t'il de nier? "Bien" J'admis entre deux baisers "J'admets tu es contente."

"parfais." Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. "Maintenant, va t'amuser." Elle se poussa de mon corps et je me leva.

Alors que je quittai la chambre elle l'eau sous la douche.

* * *

Merci de me dire ce que vous pensez du début pour savir si je continu la traduction ou pas.

Le petit bouton vert n'attend que vos click :D

Bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Le salon était vide. Une partie de moi était déçue, j'avais vraiment espéré que Bella serait là.**

**Je me suis mise au travail pour fabriquer les sandwiches de Rose. J'étais très occupé pendant quelques minutes lorsque j'ai levé les yeux pour apercevoir Bella qui sortait de sa chambre. Elle se figea lorsqu'elle me vit.**

**"Oh, je suis désolé. At-elle murmuré, en me tournant le dos et en se retournant vers sa chambre.**

**«Non, Bella attend." Je l'arrêtai. «Viens prendre un sandwich." Elle hésita avant de venir s'asseoir au comptoir près de moi. J'ai lui fit passer le plateau afin qu'elle se serve sur l'immense montagne de sandwiches.**

**Elle choisi alors le plus simple: un jambon. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise et il cela commençais à déteindre sur moi.**

**"Donc, je suppose que tu nous as entendu?".**

**Elle rougit et inclina la tête**

**«Ecoute Bella, je ne veux pas que ce soit inconfortable pour toi, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est le seul endroit où nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons."**

**Elle acquiesça de nouveau, en évitant mes yeux. Rose émergeât alors de la salle de bain, heureusement, enveloppée dans une serviette.**

**"Hey", appelât-elle «Je croyais que tu étais allé récolter le blé pour le pain et que c'était pour cela que tu prenais au temps de temps."**

**Je souris "Oh un peu de patiente hein!!!" Je la taquinais, tout en lui passant une assiette avec un sandwiche, jambon crudités, son préféré.**

**Elle le prit et vint autour du comptoir afin de se tenir à côté de moi. Bella la regardait avec une expression illisible. Rose remarqua cela et passa ses bras autour de moi. Je savais qu'elle faisait tout pour rendre la situation inconfortable pour Bella. Bella détourna alors rapidement les yeux. "Rose." Je la grondai légèrement et essaya de sortir de son emprise, mais elle ne voulait pas me laisser faire. Bella se leva pour s'en aller.**

**«Tu sais que tu va avoir à t'habituer à cela." Rose dit cela de manière très détachée "Nous allons vivre ensemble pour toute cette année et je n'ai pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes pour toi. Elle m'a ensuite approchée d'elle lentement et m'a embrassée. Je me raidis. Je savais que Rose pouvait être une saloperie par moments, cela faisait partie des choses quo m'avaient attirées chez elle, mais je croyais vraiment qu'elle allait se tenir à distance pour quelques jours.**

**Bella cessa de bouger et se retourna pour regarder, comme si quelqu'un pouvait être si choqué.**

**Puis elle se retira dans sa chambre.**

**"Rose, tu peut vraiment être une chienne parfois." J'ai dit cela en lui enlevant fermement ses mains d'autour de ma taille.**

**«C'était la vérité." C'est elle défendu**

**«La vérité ou non, tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi radicale tout de suite. Certaines personnes ne sont tout simplement pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Elle vient d'une petite ville, c'est probablement un peu nouveau et lourd pour elle. "**

**"Alors quoi? Nous devrions nous cacher et faire semblant de rien c'est ça? ", Elle me cria dessus.**

**"Non, mais faire quelques efforts." Je craqué**

**"S'il vous plaît ne vous battez pas pour moi." Bella était sorti de sa chambre. J'ai dû lui donner des accessoires pour avoir le courage d'intervenir, c'est vrai que Rosalie pourrait être terrifiante quand elle rentrait dans une grande colère.**

**«Ecoute, Rosalie a raison." Me dit-elle: "Je vais juste devoir s'habituer à elle ainsi qu'a votre relation."**

**Je pouvais voir un sourire béat sur le visage de Rose, mais je n'aimais pas cela. Je pouvais littéralement voir sa colère qui s'échappait un peu au fur et à mesure que Bella tentai de nous expliqué que ce n'était pas si grave pour elle et qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous changions tout juste pour elle.**

**Lorsque Rosalie conclut en disant que tout était clair j'acquiesça mais sans grande conviction. Mais rose ne fut pas dupe c'est le problème avec les gens que l'on aime, il nous connaît trop bien. J'ai poussé ma penser sur le côté et ai compris que ce jeux la pouvait ce jouer à deux.**

**"Et tu veux pouvoir maintenir une relation basée sur plus de sexe!" Je crie sur Rose sans m'en rendre compte**

**"Je suppose que vous êtes la nouvelle fille?", Une voix familière s'exclama dans le couloir. Toutes les deux nous avons pivoté afin de voir Edward appuyé contre l'embrassure de la porte. C'est alors que je me rappelai que Bella était présent pendant toute notre dispute.**

**"Edward! Tu ne peux pas te mêler de se qui te regarde et rester la où il faut?! "Lui demandai-je exaspérée**

**«D'accord je vais essayer mais vous aviez l'air tellement terrifiante toutes les deux que j'ai eu peur que vous affectiez…"**

**"Bella"**

**«Bella qui est juste à côté de vous et je suppose votre nouvelle coloc'.**

**J'ai regardé vers elle et il avait raison, elle avait l'air terrifié.**

**"Viens." Lui dit-il "pourquoi ne pas sortir prendre un café pendant que les deux titans se battent et règlent leur histoires en privé."**

**Elle hocha la tête, incapable de parler, et le suivis hors de la chambre ainsi que de l'appart.**

**Je me tournai vers Rose. Je n'étais plus d'humeur à lui crier dessus. Edward avait surgi d'un coup et m'avait sortir de notre petite bulle chauffée.**

**"Rose ..." Commença-je. Elle semblait elle aussi tout regretter.**

**«Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. "**

**"Nous avons toutes les deux dit des choses que nous regrettons. Tu avais raison, toutefois, je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme cela avec Bella."**

**"Et tu avais aussi raison aussi, je l'admet.**

**Nous nous regardâmes l'une et l'autre pendant un petit moment. Nous ne nous étions jamais battues comme cela auparavant et je savais qu'elle allait avoir besoin de temps seule après ce que je luis avait dit.**

**Elle se tourna pour partir.**

**"Ce n'est pas vrai » je l'appela pour la retenir. Elle se retourna pour me regarder" ce que j'ai dit à ton sujet ce n'est pas vrai. Notre relation ce n'est pas que du sexe pour moi. Je sais que la relation que tu entretiens avec Emmett ce n'est pas cela et que notre relation ce n'est pas cela non plus."**

**«On est bien alors?" Dit-elle calmement.**

**«Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Nous prenons soin l'une de l'autre ce qui nous à permis de rester amies depuis si longtemps. Et puis nos parties des jambes en l'air son je dirai le côté…agréable, mais tu sais que avant d'en arrivé à ce relation plus qu'intime nous étions d'abord des amies très proches et puis un jour cela va revenir. »**

**"Va revenir? »**

**« Eh bien un jour je sais que tu va te lasser de moi. "Je lui ai expliqué**

**"Je ne pourrai jamais se lasser de toi." Répondit-elle, en traversant la salle pour me donner un petit baiser**

**Elle m'accorda un petit sourire avant d'aller dans sa chambre. J'entendis qu'elle fermait sa porte, je savais qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire.**

* * *

Voila une petite suite... merci de me dire ce que vous en penser le pti bouton vert vous attend :D


End file.
